


Beautiful Ugly

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [2]
Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Write about something ugly - war, fear, hate, cruelty - but find the beauty (silver lining) in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Ugly

Beautiful Ugly

Prompt: Write about something ugly - war, fear, hate, cruelty - but find the beauty (silver lining) in it.  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker

She knew that what he did was ugly, she knew how it left him scared, inside and out. She knew why he only got an hour and a half of sleep each night. Yet she also found a beauty in it. She had first noticed when they were sparring in his basement, but now she saw it each time he fought. The way he was in absolute control over his body, the way his muscles rippled under his golden skin. It seemed as if that was what his body was built for, but she had also seen him tender and caring, and she wasn't quite sure which one was more beautiful.


End file.
